Unwelcome
by Valkyrie Celes
Summary: [FFVI] When Celes tries to sneak around late at night on the Falcon, she has an unwelcome pest accompany her. Just some EdgarXCeles fluffity fluff. R and R.


A/N: Some fluff because I finally was able to log into my account (yay!) and wanted to write something to celebrate. May be a bit OOC, but I love writing snarky/witty banter so…yeah. Hope you Enjoy!

I:I:I:I:I:I:

Stealth wasn't one of her strong suits, but she was trying with all her might to stay as quiet as possible at this point in time. Tip toe, tip toe…hug the wall…that's it! Don't let anyone see you, if they did you'd never hear the end of it. Just a little bit further…

"Celes?"

She froze dead in her tracks. Out of all the people who could have found her sneaking down the halls at this exact moment, it had to be him. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for the verbal encounter that was to come, sighed, and turned to face her assailant. No amount of battle training could prepare her for such an intense bout…but she was ready. She would face this foe, defeat him, and go about her evening without a second glance.

"Edgar," she spoke with as much malice as she could muster. "Fancy seeing you out so late."

"Likewise milady," he smiled that charming smile of his, ignoring all her distain. "May I escort you to…well, to wherever you're going? where could you possibly be going at such an hour? A lovely maiden such as yourself shouldn't be wandering about so late, and so…alone."

"You do realize who you're talking to, don't you?" she deadpanned back. "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep, please."

Celes spun on her heal and attempted to evade the enemy as swiftly as she was able. Unfortunately for her, the King had somehow gained a considerable amount of speed and darted in front of her. I knew I should have taken those running shoes instead, she thought. Now how will I get out of this?

"I do know who I am talking to Lady Celes, and that is why I wish to accompany you. Imagine if you wandered somewhere you weren't supposed to, were crossed by someone you didn't like and simply decided to freeze them profusely? That would be most unfortunate."

"Shouldn't you be worried about me doing that to you right now, instead?" she quipped back. He quirked that oh-so-charming smile (which she hated to admit he had any sort of charm in the first place) and cocked his head inquisitively.

"Would you…really? Hmm…"

He got that look on his face that she knew all too well: the look in which all of the cogs in his head had sprung to life, were working at high-speed, and weren't showing any signs of stopping unless she either A.) Showed some semblance of attraction to him, B.) Shouted at him. Or C.) Hit him. Considering her irritation at the current point in time, she chose her third option.

With a bit too much gusto for the task at hand, Celes gave Edgar a shove that sent him tilting backwards. Fortunately (or unfortunately) his balance was far better than it probably should have been, and he caught himself quickly. With a glare, he replied.

"Was that entirely necessary?"

She shrugged. "You got in one of your thinking moods and Sabin says that's the only way to get you out of them so…perhaps you should be thanking me?"

"Hmph," he crossed his arms indignantly. Celes knew, however, that this motion was all in jest, as that same smirk graced his features. "In any case Lady Celes, shall I accompany you to your destination?"

"No."

She glided past him without another word. Her luck was short lived, as he followed behind her. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him again.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" she hissed with no pretense of sarcasm this time.

"I…well, I want to know where you're going." He answered sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep and was bored. I heard walking by my room and decided to see what it was instead of my other option: counting the wood planks on the ceiling until I finally fell asleep."

"I thought only Setzer could annoy me this much…" she said under her breath.

"But never Locke, certainly?"

If looks could kill, Edgar would have dropped to the floor at that instant. Celes hoped that her death stare caused him some sort of status ailment. Could I zombify him and get away with it? No, too messy. Hmmm…

"Lady Celes?"

It was Edgar who cut off her musings this time. She stared and sighed. Instead of casting magic that would surely attract some attention to the duo, she decided to continue walking, womanizing King in toe. After a few steps…

"So, where are we going again?"

If he knew she intentionally stuck her foot out to trip him, he didn't say so.


End file.
